Drinking to a Memory
by AnthrimaJoker
Summary: Sarah finds herself in a bar on her anniversary, thinking about the one man she loved enough to never see again. One-shot. Rating for language.


**A/N: So I said I would upload a one-shot for you guys,  
and I couldn't think of anything for Property of Hyperion  
that wouldn't be a spoiler in some way, and I thought about  
writing something about Sarah and Axton. It came out a  
bit sadder than I intended, but I'd still enjoy your thoughts on it.**

* * *

The dark bar was loud with horrible music and worse beer. The floor was covered in questionable fluids, the air was thick with smoke and the smell of people and drugs and sex. Some were dancing while others looked like they were fucking. It was odd. But this was a place where a few of my men and I came to get away from the Dahl world. It was far away from anyone that would have known us and our affiliates. Still, it was disgusting sometimes.

What a great way to spend my anniversary.

I fingered the ring on a chain around my neck through the fabric of my khaki shirt. My body was in the bar next to one of our newest additions to the ranks, but my mind was ages away. That buffoon and I had gone through most of his military career together - as annoying as that was at some times. He was my other half on and off the field, my right hand man, the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I stared into my reflection in the beer one of the faceless bartenders had bought me.

I missed the idiot.

_"What the hell, Axton?!" I shouted, slamming the heel of my hand on the wall beside me._

_He smiled that crooked little smile at me. "Oh come on. They were both corrupt. Two birds with one stone, Sarah." He ran a hand through his hair as he took a few steps towards me. It was an oddly attractive gesture that caught me slightly off guard. Luckily, I'd perfected the This Bitch Doesn't Care expression. "I saved you days of work."_

_My hand curled into a fist. "Yes. In return for _months_ of it. Do you understand what killing not one, but _two_ political leaders looks like on us? Shitty!" I stepped forward, glaring at him. "The big dogs are going to be riding my ass for months before-"_

_The distance between us was gone, his hands behind my jaw, thumbs pressing against the backs of my ears and pulling my lips to touch his. His grip was strong, but not forceful. It was...nice. My eyes closed a moment later without my permission. His chest pushed against mine, and I stepped back. Our mouths moved in sync, instinctive motions of need. Thought was stalling at the starting line, my body halfway down the track._

_What was this? What was he doing? What was _I_ doing?_

_I took another retreating step and found a wall behind me. We parted, a little breathless, a little flushed. My scowl faltered before falling into place, though the red I could feel on my cheeks probably made me look more ridiculous than angry. "What the hell? Are you stupid?"_

_The smirk on his face was cockier than ever; he nonchalantly rubbed his thumb against his nose. "You're hot when you're mad, ma'am. Couldn't help myself." Axton chuckled. "Besides, you looked like you needed it."_

_I grabbed his shirt by the collar, my face inches from his. "You need to learn your place, or you'll find yourself serving slop to the cadets, understand?" Rage. That's what I felt, right? Rage? Maybe it was mostly rage and embarrassment at being caught off guard. And some small hint of satisfaction and...wanting. How long had it been since I'd been touched? Kissed? Hugged? On a whim, I pulled him down and kissed him again. It was tentative at first, but trepidation was quickly thrown out the window. We didn't part that night until long after the rest of the camp had gone to bed._

That was our first kiss of many. We were married a couple years later - some of the most irking and wonderful I'd ever have. Finally I sipped at the warm beer. Hopefully I'd never see him again. I loved him, but if Dahl found my Axton, he was a dead man. Again my hand played with the gold ring. He was an idiot, but he was good at what he did. We wouldn't find him. For that, I was unfortunately grateful.


End file.
